O Relógio
by Tartarya
Summary: A missão de Ginny era simples: conseguir o relógio e regressar para o quartel da Ordem. Mas nada é simples na vida de Ginny, aprendera isso cedo e devagar quando tinha 11 anos...
1. Chapter 1

_Ela sentou-se numa das grandes poltronas que se encontravam perto da lareira com uma caneca de chá. Por mais que detestasse a ideia, não podia negar que estava um pouco preocupada com ele. Apesar de negar que ele tinha voltado à casa daquela mulher, sabia o que ele lá ia fazer, e isso ainda lhe agradava menos, "quase" preferia não saber o que se estava a passar._

_Soprou o chá tentando arrefece-lo um pouco e olhou para o relógio na parede, os ponteiros demoravam a atravessar a superfície amarelada do mostrador. Não tinha a certeza quanto tempo é que ele demoraria, apenas sabia que ele voltaria para a loja, bem-disposto, com aquele seu sorriso rasgado e os olhos pretos mudados para um tom vermelho sangue._

_Nunca desejou tanto ter um relógio como o da mãe, pelo menos com ele conseguiria ter uma ideia do que se estava a passar._

_Sentido um arrepio descer-lhe as costas, ponderou o que haveria de fazer a seguir, tinha mais poder sobre ele do que alguém que ela conhecia alguma vez tivera, incluindo Dumbledore. Ela sabia todos os pormenores sobre a vida dele, pelo menos todos os que Harry lhe havia contado, e apenas podia supor que eram os mesmos que Dumbledore tinha transmitido ao namorado. Tinha de acreditar nisso._

_Suspirou e forçou-se a engolir um pouco mais do líquido amargo, tentando manter a calma e não pensar em nada além das chamas que crepitavam calmamente na lareira, suspirou e fechou os olhos._


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Novembro havia começado sem neve esse ano, mas o frio que se fazia sentir naquela manhã solarenga do princípio do mês, fazia Ginny ter a sensação de andar pela Antárctida.

Apesar do tempo, ela estava bastante feliz... Feliz e nervosa, era a sua missão mais importante desde que entrara para a Ordem da Fénix. Tinha tido um papel importante na maior parte das grandes batalhas contra Lord Voldemort da última década, toda a Ordem continuava com o complexo Ron Weasley, ou seja, Ginny era adulta, mas não deveria ser exposta aos perigos das missões a solo, deveria ir sempre a pequenas missões e acompanhada. Mas também podia ser o complexo Harry Potter, afinal ela era a namorada dele.

Harry Potter, por algum motivo as coisas não estavam tão bem como antigamente, nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer exactamente o que se passava, apenas o sentiam, e por isso mesmo decidiram dar um tempo, nada de especial, apenas para perceberem o que se passava, o que queriam e o que não queriam, coisas normais de casais... Ou então a pausa poderia muito bem dever-se a uma certa pressão que o mundo fazia para os dois se casarem.

Apesar das poucas missões emocionantes que tinha, Ginny esforçava-se por ser um membro bastante activo, já não passava os sábados na cama a tentar resistir ao aroma do pequeno-almoço que a mãe cozinhava, pelo contrário passava os seus dias a preencher papéis, a localizar famílias e a ajudar em tudo o que conseguia.

Ginny fazia o necessário para corrigir o mal que Voldemort provocara no mundo, ainda havia muitas pessoas traumatizadas, lançadas na pobreza, envolvidas em pesados processos judiciais, culpadas de coisas que não se lembravam de ter feito. Isto sem contar com os inúmeros Devoradores da Morte que ainda se encontravam à solta, em pequenos grupos fazendo ataques terroristas em nome do seu antigo senhor, alguns outros meio loucos que dedicavam a vida ao roubo.

Ninguém tinha tido uma vida fácil depois da queda do feiticeiro mais temido do século, e isso incluía a sua família. A batalha final havia sido muito dura, Ginny perdera muitos amigos de Hogwarts, bem como os irmãos, e os pais haviam perdido também velhos amigos, que os acompanhavam desde o início da Ordem e até antes, como o Lupin... mas pior do que isso tinha sido a morte de Fred. Era o que mais custava a todos, sobretudo a George, que não voltara a ser exactamente o mesmo desde que perdera o gémeo.

A família Weasley, acabou por não perder apenas um filho mas sim dois por algum tempo, George acabara por perder aos poucos e poucos o desejo por manter o negócio que havia começado com Fred, e acabara por vender a loja e mudar-se para os E.U.A procurando algo... esse algo acabara por se transformar numa mulher, uma menina ruiva e um outro bebé a caminho, e George voltara para Inglaterra disposto a tornar-se um auror.

Ginny por sua vez lutava para voltar a ter a velha rotina, queria todos a salvo, a terem a vida que sempre quiseram, e nunca mais queria saber de uma notícia que envolve-se Voldemort. Se Ginny pudesse voltar atrás no tempo, a primeira coisa que faria era encontrar o bastardo e mata-lo assim que os seus olhos lhe caíssem em cima.

A explosão de determinação fez Ginny saltar de volta à realidade e tomar atenção ao que estava à sua volta. Torceu o nariz ao reparar que estava a olhar para um jarro cheio de cabeças encolhidas e enrugadas.

Ginny encontrava-se na rua Knockturn, a maior parte das lojas tinha vitrinas irregulares para produtos de origem igualmente irregular e de efeitos estranhos. A rua que constituía o melhor local da Grã-Bretanha para encontrar produtos fora do mercado, era sem dúvida aquela.

Atrás de si, tocou uma campainha quando um homem alto, moreno e de olhos azuis que crepitavam sempre com alguma coisa que escondia de todos. Fosse o que fosse que fazia aquele homem trabalhar, era puro mal, e o seu ar cuidado e roupas caras, não escondiam aquela força que o fazia trabalhar.

O homem entrou numa loja, mais precisamente na Borgin & Burkes, o nome dele era Arthur Kevedo, um traste de pessoa que milagrosamente tinha escapado a Azkaban e continuava a sua vida anterior tão arrogantemente, que se tornava incrível como não tinha sido preso. Não que não tivessem tentado prede-lo, mas na verdade não havia provas de que ele fizera alguma coisa de errado, não havia uma testemunha contra ele, e quando lhe pediram para mostrar os braços, apenas havia uma cicatriz feia com uma história credível.

Ginny aproximou-se da vitrina da loja, que parecia não ser limpa há pelo menos uns cinquenta anos, e colocou em uso um par das orelhas extensíveis que os gémeos tinham inventado quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Encostou-se à parede ao lado da janela, puxou o capuz da capa para cima e tirou um papel amarrotado que fingiu começar a ler, para quem passasse, Ginny poderia muito bem estar a rever a lista das coisas que precisava antes de entrar na loja. Algo um pouco complicado de fazer visto que havia uma jarro cheio de olhos a observa-la de um canto da vitrina empoeirada que a incomodavam com o seu olhar fixo.

**2**

Kevedo entrou na loja mal conseguindo conter-se, tinham-se passado _meses_ até finalmente aquele dia ter chegado, e tinha trabalhado muito para o conseguir. _Quase_ que não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

A sua pequena aventura começara quando decidira ir visitar o seu antigo amigo Lucius Malfoy. Cumprimentara a mulher dele, sorrira ao filho e por fim perdera o controlo e agarrara Malfoy pelo colarinho do casaco e encostara-lhe à cabeça da secretária bem arrumada do escritório quando a conversa não seguia o ritmo que desejara e perdera a paciência. Não era o que planeara.

- Onde está a carta Malfoy? – Pergunta lançando alguns perdigotes na direcção do outro homem.

- Ke-Kevedo por favor, tem calma, eu não sei do que estas a falar. – Dizia o outro com os olhos muito abertos e a mentir com todas as suas forças, tentando manter um ar calmo que o irritou profundamente e o levou a afastar-se, começava a sentir uma enorme vontade de lhe bater, e isso não iria dar bom resultado, pois ele raramente conseguia parar quando começava. Recompôs-se.

- Não me faças de estúpido Malfoy, tu sabes a que carta me refiro... – Disse alisando-lhe o colarinho. – A carta que o nosso senhor deixou, caso não conseguisse ganhar a guerra... antes da sua primeira queda…

- Kevedo, eu já não obedeço ao "nosso senhor", sou um homem livre dessas ligações. – Malfoy olho-o nos olhos o mais cuidadosamente que conseguiu. – Agora agradecia que me deixasses em paz, não quero ser visto como pessoas... _Do teu grau_. – Concluiu com um pouco de ácido nas últimas três palavras, indicando a porta com uma mão.

- Ora essa, eu sei que tens a carta, nem te estou a convidar para me ajudares... Quanto menos pessoas envolver, mais o nosso senhor me irá agradecer. – Deu um sorriso vazio. - Refiro-me à carta que o nosso senhor te entregou antes de saber que eras um traidor... Ele disse-me umas noites antes que te deixara indicações sobre como o trazeres de volta, que te disse para não abrires a carta sobre nenhuma circunstância. Na verdade até te venho fazer um favor! Só a quero levar, aliviar-te desse fardo… - Sorriu.

- Kevedo, o que te pode levar a pensar que eu desejo de alguma forma ver o Quem-Nós-Sabemos de volta? Depois de tudo o que ele fez à minha família, como poderia se quer pensar em dar-te seja o que for, que o possa trazer de volta? – Malfoy levantou a voz para o outro homem. – Foi o período mais horrível da minha vida e agora que acabou, não vou levantar a pedra que meti no assunto!

- Malfoy, se não me deres a porcaria da carta esta noite, vou perseguir a tua miserável família e fazer com que desejem estar mortos! Tu sabes que eu sou capaz, tu sabes que não me importo, que não quero saber, e que ainda arranjo algumas pessoas para me ajudar que também se estão nas tintas. És um tipo de família, morrerias sem eles. Não me provoques! – Kevedo começou a irritar-se seriamente, e uma veia começava a pulsar na sua testa.

Lucius Malfoy olho-o de cima a baixo e pensou. Kevedo entrara para os Devoradores da Morte quando Lord Voldemort voltara, e depressa ascendera para o seu círculo mais chegado. Malfoy lembrava-se quando o vira pela primeira vez e a como se distinguira pela facilidade que tinha em torturar pessoas para obter informações, ou mesmo fazer com que acreditassem no que ele lhes dizia. Lord Voldemort apreciava este tipo de personalidades, não por gostar de pessoas que eram puramente más, mas sim porque era melhor manter os Devoradores instáveis perto de si, onde podia controla-los com facilidade.

Malfoy acabara por ser expulso do circulo mais próximo de Voldemort, por isso não fazia ideia de quais eram os últimos pensamentos do seu antigo mestre. Mas sabia o quão perigoso aquele homem era. E as ameaças que fizera, eram apenas a imagem divertida do que realmente pretendia fazer à sua família... Quantos menos problemas melhor...

- Muito bem... mas mantem-me fora desta história! Não quero ter nada a ver com seja lá o que andas a planear e muito menos com os planos dele! Quando tiver a carta mando um dos elfos chamar-te.

**3**

E Malfoy de facto voltara uma hora mais tarde, com a abençoada carta, que na verdade se transformara num envelope bastante volumoso, com tudo o que precisava de saber para trazer Lord Voldemort de volta. No envelope podia encontrar um diário, com uma série de mapas e diagramas, plantas de edifícios, documentos noutras línguas, folhas de livros… Voldemort fora minucioso com o que escrevera, descritivo em todos os detalhes e antevendo todas as possíveis questões.

O primeiro passo fora dado há meses atrás e o plano estava quase concluído, bastava apenas uma coisa… quando recebeu a carta da empregada da Borgin & Burkes na noite passada ao jantar, e não podia estar menos do que feliz.

- Bom dia Sr. Kevedo, estou a ver que recebeu a coruja que lhe mandei ontem, lamento que tenha sido enviada numa hora tão tardia, espero não o ter incomodado. - Cumprimentou uma mulher loira acabada de entrar nos 30.

- Bom dia Susan, não se preocupe com isso, afinal fui eu que pedi para ser avisado no momento em que a minha encomenda chegasse. Como está Sr. Borgin? - Kevedo sorriu enquanto falava à empregada num tom bem-disposto e jovial, longe da ideia que geralmente transmitia sobre ser apenas um bruto desmiolado, não demonstrado menos do que pura educação e formalidade.

- Sr. Borgin está óptimo como sempre, encontra-se nas traseiras a confirmar alguma mercadoria que chegou esta manhã - Sorriu enquanto se baixava atrás do balcão e remexia em alguma coisa que soava a um cofre e colocou o embrulho em cima do balcão empurrando-o na direcção de Kevedo. As mãos do feiticeiro depressa desfizeram a embalagem de papel, que fez barulho de uma forma absurdamente alta e abriram a pequena caixa de madeira, cuja fechadura fez um leve click.

Kevedo sorriu ao erguer um relógio de bolso prateado pela corrente até ao nível dos olhos. E aquilo que o consumia por dentro limitou-se a aumentar.

- Kevedo! Bem me parecia ter ouvido a sua voz, como está? Bem como sempre não é? - O homem deu uma gargalhada, não dando hipótese de responder pelo simples facto de não estar interessado. - Vejo que finalmente conseguiu o relógio do antiquado e rabugento Slytherin.

Kevedo riu. – Ora Sr. Borgin, o homem morreu à 150 anos atrás, como sabe que ele era antiquado e rabugento?

- Bom eu conheci-o na primavera de 18… - Começou Borgin sendo imediatamente interrompido por Kevedo. – Eu sei que o senhor não é assim tão velho! Nem parece assim tão velho… – O idoso à sua frente mostrou-se ligeiramente ofendido.

- Sr. Borgin? – Interrompeu Susan. - Quem são estes dois na fotografia? – Perguntou com uma moldura na mão, erguendo-se de trás do balcão, onde estive a acomodar o conteúdo do cofre de outra maneira.

Borgin olhou para a moldura durante um longo tempo antes de falar, sendo observado por Susan e ignorado por Kevedo que analisava o relógio.

- Onde estava isto? - Parecia surpreendido. - Não via esta fotografia há alguns anos... Costumava estar em cima da lareira, a minha mulher fixou-a lá com um feitiço. - Suspirou. - O quem-nós-sabemos conseguiu arranca-la do lugar quando me veio visitar e se deparou com alguns conhecidos. Foi um péssimo dia para os negócios! Este é o Quem Nós Sabemos quando trabalhou para mim depois de sair de Hogwarts, - Apontou. - e ela trabalhou cá durante uns dois meses e meio antes de desaparecer, não me lembro do nome dela... mas essa noite foi muito estranha, ele estava muito doente e ela desapareceu sem se preocupar com o ordenado ou com a roupa... lavada em lágrimas digo-vos. Nunca mais a vimos.

- Parecem apaixonados. - Disse Susan.

- Mais alcoolizados... - Comentou Kevedo inclinando-se para a frente para ver a fotografia de dois jovens a rir encostados um ao outro.

- Seriamente alcoolizados! – Comentou Sr. Borgin. – Paguei-lhes um jantar num restaurante fino.

Kevedo deu uma gargalhada e colocou um saco cheio de dinheiro no balcão, pouco interessado em saber fosse o que fosse sobre a juventude do seu senhor.

- Adorava ficar aqui a ver as memórias do Quem Nós Sab e a falar consigo Sr. Borgin, mas tenho deveres que me puxam para outro lugar... – Disse erguendo o Relógio pela corrente e olhando para ele com um sorriso nos lábios, antes de guardar a caixa no manto e fintado o relógio.

**4**

Ginny na rua, mal conseguiu suprimir um pequeno grito de alegria, quando finalmente viu o objectivo da sua missão. Era aquilo que vinha buscar, um objecto que os rumores diziam ter o poder de trazer os mortos de volta, fazendo o tempo moldar-se aos desejos de quem o possui-se.

O instrumento que traria Lord Voldemort de volta. Pelo menos era isso o que os rumores diziam.

Com um pequeno sorriso de vitória mal contida, voltou a atenção ao seu papel, ninguém sabia exactamente como era o objecto, alguns diziam que seria um caldeirão ou um armário, algo pesado que pudesse conter um corpo. Mas no fim era apenas um relógio, um pequeno objecto que Ginny poderia colocar facilmente no bolso.

_Será fácil_, pensou, _só tenho de ir contra ele, e pedir desculpa no fim._

Girando quase dramaticamente sobre si próprio, Kevedo começou a dirigir-se para a porta. Ginny mal teve tempo de tirar a Orelha do vidro e guardar tudo dentro da capa antes de se atirar contra Kevedo, que acabava de sair com o relógio na mão.

Milagrosamente conseguiu tirar-lhe a corrente enrolando-a à volta do seu pulso, no entanto Kevedo desviou-se com um reflexo para evitar embater contra a pessoa e Ginny caiu para dentro da loja numa confusão de tecido e cabelo.

Bateu contra a porta entreaberta com mais força do que desejara, e a gravidade completou o resto da acção atraindo-a como uma pedra para o soalho de madeira acinzentada. Um breve crack indicou que o Relógio tinha cedido sobre o seu peso e que este estava provavelmente totalmente quebrado e irreparável.

Atordoada, Ginny conseguiu sentar-se no chão, colocando as pernas para o lado, puxou o capuz para cima e tentou esconder as faces vermelhas de vergonha por uma queda tão desastrada. Recolheu todas as peças do relógio com um feitiço rápido, enquanto a sua mente ria da suposta indestrutibilidade que havia sido referida.

Olhou para cima pronta para enfrentar quem a observava, e o que viu paralisou-a: uma grossa camada de neve intocada espalhava-se por todo o lado e formava um ângulo recto onde tinha caído contra a porta. Ginny podia ter ficado todo o tempo do mundo a olhar para aquilo, a tentar perceber o porque da rua gelada ter dois palmos de neve em cima, mas sentiu uma presença atrás de si e olhou por cima do ombro nessa direcção.

Sr. Borgin e Susan tinham desaparecido de trás do balcão, e a dois metros de si estava uma figura que quase lhe fez parar o coração. Como se não bastasse a estranha neve, o seu pior pesadelo desde o primeiro ano olhava para ela de sobrancelhas franzidas, tão intrigado como Ginny estivera momentos atrás.

_Tom Riddle_.

Estava mais alto e mais velho que no Diário, deveria andar pelos vinte e poucos anos, não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela. As suas feições estavam mais definidas e os olhos mais frios. Ginny sentiu os cabelos na nuca levantarem quando um arrepio lhe subiu a coluna, colocou o Relógio no bolso e apertou-o até o vidro partido a magoar.

Ginny sentiu que a sua vida acabara de ser reduzida vários anos, drasticamente reduzida, e não estava a gostar disso.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

Tom Riddle suspirou e espreguiçou-se deixando-se deslizar pela cadeira, até não conseguir ver por cima dos livros que o rodeavam. Eram oito da manhã e mais uma vez não conseguira dormir, não porque não quisesse, mas sim porque tinha tanto para aprender que a ideia de dormir lhe fazia aflição. Teria tempo para dormir quando tivesse aquilo que queria.

Os seus olhos pretos emoldurados por olheiras cinzentas, passaram pelas lombadas dos livros que lera desde que fechara a loja na noite passada: _Maldições Proibidas_; _Mitos e Lendas da Tartária: Um resumo de velhos feitiços perdidos_; _Como caçar elefantes ou arte perdida de controlar bestas_; _Lobisomens: Teorias por trás da maldição_. Tom revirou os olhos e voltou a sentar-se bem na cadeira… Quem é que se lembrava de nomes como aqueles para os livros? Fechou o volume que estava a ler: _Poções e Química: Um estudo sobre a utilização do uranio e os seus riscos_ e coloco-o sobre o seu velho diário de encadernação preta.

Olhou à sua volta, o seu quarto não era grande, rectangular situado no sótão onde o tecto fazia um anglo acentuado do lado direito ao aproximar-se das paredes que o sustinham. Não se importava, adorava a janela redonda de vitral que reflectia o sol em tons vermelhos e azuis pela divisão. A sua cama ainda por fazer estava encostada à parede do lado esquerdo, muitas vezes acabava por se deixar dormir na secretária, mas talvez fosse boa ideia descansar, sentia uma enxaqueca a levantar-se por cima da sobrancelha.

Levantou-se e com um gesto da mão a cama fez-se e a roupa e casacos que deixara negligentemente no sofá do outro lado da secretária arrumaram-se no roupeiro, ou encontraram o seu lugar na casa de banho para serem lavadas mais tarde. Olhou para o relógio de bolso de novo, oito e cinco, estava na altura de começar o dia.

Tomou banho e observou o seu reflexo no espaço do vidro que desembaciara. Estava mais pálido do que o normal devido à falta de descanso, o cabelo estava desalinhado e quase a precisar de um corte, passou a mão direita pelo pescoço sentido o frio do anel do avó contra a pele húmida e olho-o pensativamente.

Desceu para o primeiro andar da casa e passou pela cozinha, o Sr. Borgin ainda não se levantara, e colocou a chaleira sobre o fogão a lenha e este acendeu-se instantaneamente. Um bater na janela deixou saber que a coruja com o Profeta Diário chegara e Tom abriu a janela para receber o jornal, sentou-se à mesa, abriu o jornal e tirou uma maçã vermelha da fruteira, no centro da mesa dando-lhe uma dentada enquanto lia as notícias principais que se sumariavam basicamente em morte, caos, e destruição graças a Grindelwald, o último feiticeiro idiota a tentar controlar Inglaterra.

Quando a chaleira começou a assobiar, Tom levantou-se e deixou o jornal dobrado sobre a mesa, com um gesto a cozinha animou-se com um abrir e fechar de armários enquanto uma caneca, açúcar e ervas voavam pela divisão para acomodar o chá, e seguiam depois o feiticeiro pelas escadas até pousar no balcão ao lado da máquina registadora. Tom atravessou a loja fazendo as velas acenderem-se e parou na porta, com a ajuda do reflexo da janela da porta ajeitou o casaco e por fim virou a tabuleta para Aberto.

Eram precisamente nove horas da manhã e a Borgins & Burkes estava pronta para receber os seus clientes.

Com a eficácia que apenas a magia possui, as encomendas começaram a chegar. Não muitas naquele dia, a lareira acendeu-se em chamas verdes esmeralda e fez sair um caixa com embalagens de vários tamanhos, pela entrada das corujas surgiram três aves de asas enormes com mais pacotes que deixaram cair no balcão e voaram de volta para os respectivos remetentes.

Bebeu um pouco do chá e puxou o banco alto para se sentar enquanto desembrulhava os vários pacotes e analisava o seu conteúdo, colocando tudo de lado e organizado para que Borgin pudesse decidir sobre eles quando descesse, já passava das dez quando terminou.

Suspirou de novo, a vida dele estava presa por enquanto. Odiava trabalhar naquela loja, ter de se sujeitar a receber ordens como se ainda tivesse na escola, ser olhado de lado por alguns clientes como se fosse algum falhado por não ter encontrado um trabalho. Por vezes apareciam velhos colegas de Hogwarts, acompanhados por um pai ou por vezes um filho pequeno… eram esses os clientes que ele mais odiava e o irritavam por o olharem com pena ou não resistirem a fazer um ou outro comentário menos educado. Tom adorava imaginar-se a testar neles algumas das mais recentes maldições que havia aprendido, mas ainda não era tempo disso e quando o dia chegasse, nenhum deles seria esquecido e acabariam por ir comer à sua mão.

O fogo na lareira voltou a ficar verde-esmeralda e de lá emergiu uma mulher, era alta loira e a entrar nos seus quarenta anos. – Bom dia, - disse calorosamente – venho encomendar alguns livros para o meu marido…

Tom colou-se de pé e sorriu, - Sr.ª Malfoy, terei todo o prazer em procurar os livros que o seu marido deseja, trouxe uma lista? – Ela retirou um papel dobrado de dentro da mala e estendeu-lho.

- Não levara muito tempo pois não?

- Claro que não. – Disse Tom passando os olhos pelos títulos. – Não será barato…

- Sabe que isso não é problema Sr. Riddle, Abraxas passará por cá para os levantar.

- Com certeza.

- Ele tem-me dito que o convida repetidamente para nos vir visitar, adorei tê-lo como companhia no Verão de há cinco anos, espero que não demore a voltar a visitar-nos!

- Tenho estado muito ocupado.

Antes que pudesse responder uma voz ribombante ouve-se no andar de cima. – Andrea! É você? Não se vá embora sem levar uma carta ao seu marido! – Burkes desceu as escadas esmagando cada degrau com os seus enormes pés. O cabelo e a barba loira cresciam como uma juba na cabeça do dono da loja, os olhos cinzentos não se descolaram do peito da cliente e a mão enorme segurava um envelope. Tom estava convencido que ele descendia de uma forte linha de vikings ou assim, mas nunca se dera de facto ao trabalho de perguntar, mas não podia ignorar a imagem de um Burkes envolto em peles ao abraçar o seu pequeno sócio Borgins de cabelo preto e ar doente.

- Porque não vem comigo e lha entrega pessoalmente? – Pergunta Andrea Malfoy amavelmente. – Ele está à minha espera no escritório…

- Oh adorava, mas tenho negócios com o meu vizinho da frente! Deixe-me acompanha-la à lareira! – Burkes colocou a mão na cintura de Andrea e os dois desapareceram entre as chamas esmeralda.

Tom suspirou subindo de novo para o banco e massajou a cana do nariz. A enxaqueca estava a aumentar.

**2**

Quando Ginny entra pela porta dentro como se tivesse tomado balanço de propósito para a arrombar, Tom estava equilibrado no escadote a rearrumar algum material que não conseguia ver do chão. O barulho da porta a abrir-se e o som dela a cair no chão fez com que Tom derrubasse tudo o que estava no percurso que o seu braço tomou para se segurar à prateleira. A rapariga vestia uma capa com capuz e dele desciam madeixas de cabelo de um dos mais vivos vermelhos que já vira numa pessoa ruiva.

Ginny ergueu-se lentamente do chão trazendo as pernas para o lado, gemeu e arfou. Tom reparou no movimento do braço que se movimentava com um feitiço e depois ela ergueu-se, sentando-se sobre um dos tornozelos, olhou para a porta aberta e depois para cima. O rosto estava marcado por sardas suaves, um dos lábios sangrava ligeiramente onde ela se mordera a si própria ao cair e uma gota começava a escorrer até ao queixo. Os olhos por seu lado, de um castanho avelã olhavam-no esbugalhados, como se vissem um fantasma.

Ficaram os dois a olharem um para o outro, Tom com uma crescente sensação de _deja vú_ e Ginny começava a tremer. Não teve tempo de descer as escadas, pois Burkes abrira a porta da loja da frente com tal força que um dos vidros se partiu, e saiu a correr fazendo com que Ginny ficasse totalmente aterrorizada quando ele a levantou pela cintura deixando-lhe os pés a cinquenta centímetros do chão antes de a colocar de pé e vira-la para si.

- A senhora está bem? – Perguntou com os olhos muito abertos. – O que foi que aconteceu? – Ginny limita-se a afastar-se de Burkes, encostar-se a um canto da parede e escorregar até ao chão a gritar.

Burkes ajoelhou-se ao seu lado tentando fazer-se ouvir sobre os gritos, erguendo as mãos num gesto apaziguador, Tom desceu de onde estava e foi ter com eles. Ginny não olhava para nenhum sítio em particular, mas quando a mão fria de Tom lhe tocou no rosto puxando o queixo na sua direcção, não conseguiu continuar a gritar.

Tom não parecia mais velho do que ela, o rosto era mais adulto e tinha ganho mais algum peso, no entanto tudo o resto estava igual. – Acalme-se por favor.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou a Burkes afastando-se do toque de Tom, não conseguindo olha-lo. Os arrepios que lhe subiam pelas costas ainda não tinham parado.

- Knockturn Alley, Londres. – Respondeu Burkes.

Algumas pessoas estavam a espreitar pela porta e Tom levantou-se para a fechar, pedido desculpa e virando a placa para Fechado. Não voltou a aproximar-se optando por encostar o ombro à umbreira.

Ginny estava a pensar a toda a velocidade, tentando usar a imagem de donzela assustada que adoptara. A tentar ligar todos as peças… Que ano seria? Voltou a olhar para Tom, talvez fim dos anos 40? Sem dúvida… Parou de abrir a fechar a boca. – Na Diagon Alley? Oh felizmente! – Sorriu e abraçou Burkes, quase o fazendo cair. – Consegui escapar! Grindelwald mandou um grupo de ataque e não estávamos preparados! Consegui fazer com que me perseguissem e acho que os meus instintos começaram a trabalhar sozinhos! – Levantou-se apoiando-se na parede e afastando Burkes.

- Onde é que estava? – Ginny olhou para ele alarmada. – Antes de estar aqui.

- Irlanda.

- Hum…

Ginny inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e o seu ar ficou sério. – Precisa de alguém para trabalhar aqui? Ajudar a limpar? Só durante um mês e pouco, não mais… - Olhou para Burkes nos olhos, como costumava olhar para Ron quando queria que ele lhe fizesse um favor. – Eu não posso voltar já para casa, eles andam atrás de mim… aqui não me vão encontrar… Sempre ouvi dizer bem desta loja!

Burkes tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta e não estava a olhar para os olhos cheios de água de Ginny, mas mais para baixo. – Claro, uma mulher como você só pode fazer as nossas vendas… subir.

- Obrigada.

- Venha, deixe-me instala-la no quarto de hóspedes. – Burkes colocou a mão nas costas de Ginny e indicou-lhe as escadas em caracol.

Tom observou-os a afastarem-se e revirou os olhos.

Ela mentia bem, mesmo muito bem… não perfeitamente claro, ou ele não se teria apercebido. Voltou a colocar a placa da porta no lado que dizia Aberto e olhou pelo vidro, observando a multidão de pessoas que estava instalada em frente da loja. _Como as pessoas são imbecis… lá fora com neve quase até ao joelho apenas para satisfazem a curiosidade…_ Afastou-se voltou ao que estava a fazer.

_É impressão minha, ou ela pareceu conhecer-me?_

**3**

Assim que Burkes lhe indicara o quarto Ginny agradecera e fechara a porta rodando o trinco e aplicando-lhe um feitiço. Depois sentara-se no canto entre a comoda e a mesa-de-cabeceira, e segurou a varinha com as duas mãos apontada para a única saída da divisão.

Fora rápida em conseguir pensar numa história para sair dali, fizera os cálculos correctos e conseguira um sítio onde ficar graças à ideia estúpida de poder mudar o futuro que lhe passara pela mente durante meio segundo. Tom não acreditara nela claro, os olhos dele seguiram-na enquanto ela subia as escadas e ela não conseguira desviar o olhar… ele sabia sempre quando as coisas não estavam bem. Burkes pelos visto, não passava de um quarentão pervertido.

Quando se apercebera que caíra em cima do relógio, não se ficara a sentir particularmente preocupada. Mais-valia o relógio partido do que nas mãos de Kevedo, mas a alma caíra-lhe aos pés quando olhara para trás, na esperança de ver um Devoradora da Morte caído redondo no chão e tudo o que havia eram trinta centímetros de neve a olhar de volta. Depois tivera a triste ideia de olhar para cima, pois ouvira alguém a respirar e apercebera-se que a neve não era aquilo com que ela se deveria preocupar.

Retirou o relógio e observou-o de perto sem deixar de apontar a varinha à porta. Se ela não estivesse no meio de um sono comatoso por ter batido com a cabeça no chão, então descobrira o propósito daquele objecto, e era melhor levar a sua nova realidade bem a sério, pois não fora parar a casa dos avós, e quem a rodeava não era a avó Berta Weasley e o bisavô Fred.

Kevedo deveria estar a planear voltar atrás no tempo e… e o quê? Levar Tom Riddle para 1998? Se fizesse isso Lord Voldemort não chegaria a existir, Ginny sabia que este Tom, aquele que ela vira no andar de baixo ainda não era Lord Voldemort, era apenas um miúdo psicopata com grandes planos para o futuro. Só isso.

Não poderia ter nenhum propósito para Tom Riddle… O que se passava ali?

Os minutos passaram e Ginny começou a ficar com as pernas dormentes de estar na mesma posição há tanto tempo, mas limitou-se a mudar um pouco de posição e manteve a guarda. Uma parte dela dizia-lhe para parar, mas Ginny não conseguiu baixar a guarda, esperando a qualquer minuto que Lord Voldemort entrasse pela porta e a segura-se pelos cabelos e a arrasta-se pelo chão.

Lord Voldemort não…

Tom.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, fazendo a dor espalhar-se.

_- Ginny! Ainda bem que decidiste vir! Obrigado!_ _- Tom sorria e estava naquele estado quase sólido em que ela o via há várias semanas. Sorriu de volta. – Não te iria abandonar, no que te posso ajudar exactamente? – Perguntou, não se lembrara como descera até à Câmara do Segredos, mas não se importou._

_Tom aproximara-se dela e tocara-lhe no rosto, e Ginny sabia que ele devia estar a fazer um esforço enorme para o conseguir fazer, afinal ainda não estava totalmente fora do diário._

_- Nada de mais Ginny, preciso que morras._

_O sorriso de Tom não desaparecera e quando ele lhe agarrou no cabelo e a arrastou a gritar pelo corredor ladeado por serpentes até aos pés de Salazar Slytherin e a pressionou contra o chão sentando-se em cima das pernas dela para a fazer parar de se mexer, o sorriso continuava lá._

_- T-Tom… - Os lábios de Tom tocaram nos seus, e Ginny perdeu a consciência quando uma luz prateada começou a aparecer. Quando voltou a acordar estava com Harry e a Câmara dos Segredos caia à sua volta._

Ginny arquejou de novo, assustada. Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se, precisava de pensar, não podia ficar ali para sempre. Um bater na porta fê-la saltar e colocar-se numa posição de defesa, com a varinha em riste. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer comer? – Perguntou Burkes.

- Não obrigada! – Respondeu Ginny relaxando e sentando-se na berma da cama. – Vou começar por escrever a Dumbledore. – Decidiu, era a única pessoa que ela _sabia_ que a podia ajudar.

Começou a remexer nas gavetas até encontrar papel, pena e tinteiro.

_Caro professor Dumbledoer,_

_O senhor não me conhece, mas o meu nome é Ginevra Weasley do ano de 1998, e estou presa neste ano em que lhe escrevo e preciso de ajuda…_

**4**

A enxaqueca de Tom, estava num nível determinantemente alto na hora de almoço que este se viu obrigado a desistir e procurar uma poção anestética no seu quarto. Sentindo-se ligeiramente melhor e prometendo que ia definitivamente dormir naquela noite, pára no corredor do primeiro andar com a cabeça de Ginny a aparecer pela porta entreaberta, claramente a tentar perceber se havia alguém nas redondezas. Quando olhou para o lado de Tom assustou-se mas depressa disfarçou isso com um sorriso.

- Olá! – Disse entre dentes, sorrindo de uma forma pouco natural.

Tom olhou para ela, as sobrancelhas unidas e uma delas ligeiramente levantada em interrogação. – Olá… - Respondeu.

Ginny continuou a sorrir quando voltou a entrar no quarto, fechou a porta e deu uma volta na fechadura.

_Aquilo foi definitivamente estranho…_ Tom relaxou ligeiramente a expressão mas continuou a olhar para a porta à espera que a estranha personagem voltasse a emergir, enquanto descia o corredor para a cozinha. Ignorando que do outro lado, Ginny estava encostada à porta a sentir-se tão idiota como assustada.

Optando por mais um chá, porque a enxaqueca estava definitivamente oposta a qualquer tipo de comida, sentou-se ao lado de Burkes e massajou a testa por cima da sobrancelha direita. – Quais são os planos vossa radiância?

- Não estas feliz por te ter arranjado uma ajudante? Assim podes fazer as tuas tarefas mais depressa! – Burkes ignorou o título sarcástico que Tom usava para o acusar de tomar uma decisão estúpida, e continuou a comer sem deixar de ler o jornal.

- Estava sobre a impressão que o meu trabalho era satisfatório, e não tenho qualquer uso para uma ajudante.

- Ela pode sempre limpar sabes…

Tom suspirou cansado. – Tanto faz. Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

Burkes olhou para Tom. – Não perguntei.

Com um gemido de aborrecimento Tom levou de novo a mão ao rosto, acabando por apoiar a cabeça na mão e beber o chá, com o olhar no infinito silencioso em que mergulhava quando lhe doía a cabeça.

- A minha mulher chega amanhã.

- Hum?

- A Marie chega amanhã. – Repetiu Burkes.

- Sim, parece que tem uma notícia qualquer para me dar. – Resmungou.

- Hum… Já avisou o Sr. Borges que a contratou?

- Que contratei a minha mulher? – Respondeu Burkes distraído.

- A sua nova funcionária.

- Não. – Virou a página do jornal. – Manda-lhe uma coruja quando desceres.

Tom não respondeu e voltou a olhar para o nada, esperando que a sua hora de almoço passasse.


End file.
